


Dance

by Beacha



Series: Dimitri Week 2019 [2]
Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-17
Updated: 2019-12-17
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:14:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21839539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beacha/pseuds/Beacha
Summary: Dimitri and Byleth finally share a dance.
Relationships: Annette Fantine Dominic & Felix Hugo Fraldarius, Ashe Duran | Ashe Ubert/Dedue Molinaro, Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd/My Unit | Byleth
Series: Dimitri Week 2019 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1572739
Comments: 3
Kudos: 27





	Dance

Just a few days after the capture of Fhirdiad, the nobility saw fit to host a great ball. Despite the starving public, Cornelia and her imperial forces had been stockpiling food. The party was initially going to be nobles only, but after some choice words from Dimitri, Ingrid, and Sylvain, the event would be open to the public. Ashe was ecstatic, leaving immediately to pick up his younger siblings. Dedue went with him, eager to meet the kids. 

As the party came into full swing, Dimitri opted to stay to the side and watch his friends dance and chat. A warm presence came up beside him, settling in against the wall.

“Professor. Why aren’t you out enjoying the ball?”

“I was, but I realised something was missing.”

“Hm? What would that be?”

Byleth turned her head to look up at him, her mint hair falling across her face. A light blush dusted her face.

“It was you.”

Dimitri’s face glowed red in turn. Byleth extended her hand.

“May I have this dance?”

Dimitri extended his shaking hand, flustered, and nodded. Byleth hummed, grabbed his hand, and led him to the dance floor. As they got into position, she looked at him expectantly; asking if he remembered. Dimitri placed his hand on her hip; Byleth put hers on his shoulder. Their hands clasped together.

“If you can’t remember,” Byleth whispered to him, “Just follow my lead.” She winked and he nodded in turn, face maintaining the red colour. The music began and Byleth easily took the lead. She led him gracefully across the floor; Dimitri’s stumbles easily forgotten in the complicated pattern Byleth took them on. Several guests turned to watch, Dedue included. A warm smiled blessed his features and Ashe took his hand. Felix rolled his eyes before Annette came and dragged him onto the dance floor.   
Byleth looked up at Dimitri, eyes sparkling with a toothy grin. His blush faded and was replaced with a smile of his own. The song came to an end, and the pair bowed. They returned to the spot at the wall where the affair started. Byleth laughed heartily as she leaned back against the wall. 

“I’ve wanted to dance with you for so long,” Byleth explained, “I’m sorry I never got the chance to… before.”

Dimitri waved his hand in the air, dismissing her concerns.

“The past is in the past. I regret to say it took me a long time to learn this. From now, all we can do is move forward.”

Byleth relaxed and leaned on his shoulder. He jumped slightly at the sudden conduct; they stood in comfortable silence for several minutes watching the people pass by. Dimitri began to fidget and awkwardly cleared his throat.

“Can I… May I… Kiss you?”

Byleth turned to him in shock, her face red. Tentatively, she nodded her head. He pulled her in close and gently put his lips on hers. Her hands found the front of his shirt and pulled him in closer; Byleth returned the kiss passionately. Lost in the crowd, the moment was shared between only them.

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to follow my twitter https://twitter.com/BeachaFic ╰(*°▽°*)╯


End file.
